Happiness (HaeHyuk's Special Day)
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Haehyuk's Special Day/"Apa kau akan senang jika kita akan mempunyai anak?"/"Kau ingin kita mengadopsi anak hm?"/"Tidak Hae, aku ingin mempuanyai anak dari rahimku dan dari sperma milikmu,"/"Kado istimewa? Apakah itu tubuh indahmu baby?"/HaeHyuk/YAOI/BL/M-preg/1S


**Happiness**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **"Apa kau akan senang jika kita akan mempunyai anak?"/"Kau ingin kita mengadopsi anak hm?"/"Tidak Hae, aku ingin mempuanyai anak dari rahimku dan dari sperma milikmu,"/

"Kado istimewa? Apakah itu tubuh indahmu baby?"/HaeHyuk/YAOI/BL/1S

.

.

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

"Eungh Haeeh~"

Hyukjae mengerang dan menggeliat resah dibawah Donghae saat Donghae bergerak semakin dalam dan cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan peluh. Kulit mulusnya yang bergesekkan dengan kulit Donghae menambah panas permainan intim keduanya.

"Haeeh, lelah Akh!"

Hyukjae memekik dan menggigit bahu Donghae saat Donghae menemukan titik terdalamnya. Kepalanya menjadi pening, ini sudah ronde ke tiga saat keduanya memulai pemainan intim. Berkali-kali Hyukjae memohon pada suami tampannya untuk menghentikan kegiatan keduanya namun sepertinya Donghae tak rela menghentikan permainan ini. Bahkan untuk memberi jeda istrahat pada istri manisnya.

"Hyukkie? Hei buka matamu baby," Donghae memelankan gerakkannya. Ia sejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang istri kemudian mengecup kening dan bibir sang istri.

"Aku lelah Haeh," Suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat lirih syarat akan rasa lelah dan mengantuk.

"Sabarlah baby, sedikit lagi oke, aku janji tak akan lama,"

Donghae kembali mengecup kening Hyukjae kemudian melumat kasar bibir Hyukjae yang semakin membengkak. Hyukjae hanya pasrah menerima apa yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Menolak atau memohon-pun percuma. Ia sudah hafal benar watak dan sifat Donghae. lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tak akan berhenti sebelum ia mencapai kepuasan tertingginya.

Tubuh kecil Hyukjae terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah mengikuti pergerakkan Donghae. kedua tangan lelaki manis itu mengalung erat di leher Donghae dengan jemarinya yang meremas kuat surai Donghae. Hyukjae hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran namun Donghae selalu pandai mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada daerah wajah dan lehernya.

Hyukjae merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya tak menyentuh kasur lagi. Ia sedikit membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah duduk dipangkuan sang suami dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Tentu saja dengan kesejatian Donghae yang masih menancap di dalam dirinya.

"Haeeh, aku lelah," Hyukjae terdengar merengek pada Donghae. ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. tubuhnya terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya saja ia tak sanggup.

Donghae terkekeh kecil mendengar permohonan yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekkan dari istri manisnya. Ia usap peluh yang membasahi wajah Hyukjae, mengatur dan merapikan poni Hyukjae yang basah dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya kemudian mengecup kening pucat itu lama sebelum akhirnya ia melumat habis bibir cherry Hyukjae.

"Kita lanjutkan baby, ini tak akan lama," bisik Donghae lembut ditelinga Hyukjae kemudian mengecupnya.

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk sedikit. Kepalanya masih betah di perpotongan leher Donghae. kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk mengalung di leher Donghae. sekali lagi Donghae terkekeh melihat kelakuan istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan. Perlahan Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae ke atas dan menjatuhkannya dipangkuannya.

"Nnggh~"

Hyukjae mengerang kecil. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Donghae. matanya terpejam erat. Ia membiarkan Donghae melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Terlalu lelah jika harus protes pada Donghae. biarlah suami tampannya itu melakukan apapun yang disukainya agar ia bisa beristrahat dengan tenang.

"Ah! Ah! Hae! Hah! Mmhh! Haeeh!"

Selelah apapun tubuh Hyukjae, lelaki manis itu tak bisa menahan erangan dan desahannya saat Donghae mengerjai hole-nya habis-habisan. Sengatan yang diberikan Donghae padanya mampu mengalihkan semuanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus mendesahkan kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan padanya.

Posisi keduanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Berhadapan dengan Hyukjae yang memeluk leher Donghae dan Donghae yang sibuk menaik-turunkan tubuh Hyukjae.

"Haeeeh~"

"Sedikit lagi baby, ugh!"

"Haeehh!"

CROOT!

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hyukjae mendapatkan klimaksnya malam ini, kali ini cairan klimaksnya sangat banyak dan mengotori perut dan dadanya serta Donghae. tubuhnya semakin lemas, ia sandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Donghae, sedang Donghae masih mengejar klimaksnya. Donghae mengubah posisi keduanya. ia tidurkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas kasur secara perlahan kemudian bergerak semakin dalam di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Ah! Hyukkieeh!"

Dan teriakkan lantang dari Donghae menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Lelaki tampan itu membiarkan sejenak dirinya berada di dalam tubuh sang istri. Ia menatap wajah lelah Hyukjae yang bersiap untuk menyambut sang dewi mimpi. Sedikit usil, Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya dan itu sukses membuahkan erangan kecil dari bibir Hyukjae yang membengkak.

Donghae tertawa gemas, ia kecup dan melumat sedikit bibir menggoda Hyukjae kemudian mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari lubang Hyukjae. Lelaki tampan itu memposisikan dirinya di sebelah tubuh sang istri. Ia tatap lekat wajah tidur Hyukjae yang sangat polos dan lucu menurutnya. Kelopak mata yang terkatup rapat, hidung bangir yang kembang kempis karena menghirup oksigen, bibir merah merekah dan bengkak yang sedikit terbuka. Ah jika saja Donghae tak memikirkan kondisi Hyukjae, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menyerang dan memakan Hyukjae kembali. Ia berani menjamin ia tak akan kelelahan jika bermain dengan tubuh Hyukjae. Ia tak akan berhenti jika bukan Hyukjae yang memohon padanya.

Tangan Donghae terangkat merapikan poni Hyukjae. Rambut Hyukjae yang basah oleh keringat terlihat mengkilap bagi Donghae. Donghae sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Hyukjae saat keduanya selesai bercinta, aroma stroberi yang bercampur dengan keringat dan bau sperma, ah Donghae sangat menyukai aroma itu. Donghae memperhatikan tubuh polos Hyukjae. Tubuh itu kini dipenuhi dengan tanda-tanda kepemilikkan yang dibuat olehnya. Ia tersenyum puas, Hyukjae memang miliknya seutuhnya.

"Baby, jaljjayo." Bisik Donghae lembut. Ia kecup kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir Hyukjae kemudian memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sebelah Hyukjae. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya dan menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

.::Happiness::.

.

.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi berwarna cokelat muda itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Donghae yang keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk sepinggang. Sebelah tangannya menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Lelaki oktober itu segera menuju ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil boxer kemudian memakainya. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat dilihatnya sang istri yang masih betah di atas ranjang. Sepertinya Hyukjae-istrinya-sangat kelelahan akibat kegiatan bercinta keduanya semalam.

Langkah Donghae membawanya mendekati ranjang tidur keduanya. perlahan Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah tubuh Hyukjae. Tangan kekar itu terangkat membelai pipi mulus Hyukjae.

"Baby, Hei ini sudah pagi. Kau sangat lelah hm?" Donghae berucap lembut. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Hyukjae. Hanya gumaman kecil yang dapat Donghae dengar. Donghae terkekeh kecil. Ia apit hidung Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Hyukjae dan memberinya sedikit lumatan agar istrinya itu terbangun.

"Haeeh, jangan ganggu aku~" rengek Hyukjae setelah Donghae melepas kecupannya. Ia menggeliat kecil kemudian menarik selimutnya dan membenamkan tubuh polosnya di dalam selimut tebal.

Donghae mendengus kecil namun bibirnya melengkung keatas. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah menyusup ke dalam selimut Hyukjae dan berbaring di sebelah sang istri. Satu tangannya melingkar penuh di pinggang Hyukjae yang masih polos tanpa pakaian. Sedikit nakal, tangan Donghae mengusap seduktif kulit Hyukjae, mulai dari pinggang, dada kembali ke pinggang dan turun ke paha dalam Hyukjae.

"Eungh, Hae aku mau tiduur, aku lelaah~" rengekkan Hyukjae kembali terdengar. Ia tepis tangan Donghae dari permukaan kulitnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang istri yang menggemaskan. Ia membalikkan posisi Hyukjae menjadi menghadap dirinya. Ditatapnya wajah sang istri yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sedikit khawatir saat melihat raut wajah pucat sang istri.

"Baby, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Tangan Donghae mengusap wajah Hyukjae yang agak pucat. Hyukjae menggeleng dan hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Donghae. entahlah. Saat ini ia tak ingin jauh dari Donghae.

"Hae, hari ini tak usah ke kantor ya, temani aku," pinta Hyukjae. Tanganya semakin memeluk erat tubuh sang suami.

Donghae sedikit heran dengan tingkah manja Hyukjae. Tak biasanya sang istri akan manja seperti ini. Donghae menjawab iya atas permintaan Hyukjae. Sedikitnya ia khawatir dengan sang istri karena wajahnya terlihat pucat pagi ini.

'Apa karena aku bermain telalu lama semalam?' batin Donghae. ia menerka-nerka kenapa sang istri bisa seperti ini pagi ini.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan dan susu, kau tunggu di sini oke?" Donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae darinya dan berniat membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua namun pelukan Hyukjae tak kunjung melonggar malah semakin erat,

"Baby?"

"Aku tidak lapar Hae, biarkan seperti ini. Aku mengantuk,"

Donghae menarik nafas berat. Sepertinya istri manisnya itu sedang dalam mood terendah? Atau tertinggi? Entahlah, yang Donghae tahu istrinya tak ingin ditinggalkan saat ini. Mengecup puncak kepala sang istri kemudian mengecup bibir plum itu sekilas, Donghae kemudian memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sebelah Hyukjae, memeluk tubuh kurus tanpa pakaian itu dengan sayang dan menemani sang istri untuk kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi.

.

.

.::Happiness::.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Hyukjae. Lelaki berparas manis itu terlihat semakin manja pada Donghae. meskipun wajahnya terlihat pucat, namun tingkahnya tetap hyper seperti biasa. Membersihkan rumah, mempersiapkan semua keperluan Donghae, berbelanja sendiri dan masih banyak lagi. Sebenarnya Donghae agak khawatir dengan kondisi sang istri. Ia sudah membujuk Hyukjae untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya ke rumah sakit namun lelaki manis itu menolak dengan alasan ia tak suka rumah sakit.

Kini Hyukjae tengah duduk sembari merapikan majalah-majalan usang yang ada di ruang tengah rumahnya. ia sudah cukup bekerja keras hari ini. Bangun jam 5 pagi dan menyiapkan seluruh keperluan Donghae. senyum cerah terpatri di wajah manisnya saat manik matanya melihat kalender duduk yang berada di atas meja. Sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari di minggu ke tiga bulan ini. Bulan Juli. Ah, hari itu semakin dekat saja. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu hari itu.

Setelah beres dengan semua pekerjaannya, Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya berniat menuju ke kamar tidurnya dan Donghae. Hyukjae berhenti sebentar dan berpegangan pada lengan kursi. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia merasa pusing seperti ini. Ia sudah merasakannya sejak seminggu lalu dimana dirinya menyuruh Donghae untuk menemaninya tidur di pagi hari. Hyukjae tak memberitahukan hal ini pada Donghae karena takut suaminya akan semakin khawatir padanya.

Pelan-pelan Hyukjae meniti tangga rumahnya agar sampai di kamarnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang di kontaknya. Setelah menemukannya, Hyukjae segera mendial nomor kontak tersebut.

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu,"

.

.

.::Happiness::.

.

.

Donghae duduk dengan gelisah di ruangan kantornya. Sejak pagi tadi bayangan Hyukjae selalu saja menghantuinya. Terlebih lagi semalam ia bermimpi buruk tentang sang istri. Akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae sering bertingkah aneh, sifat manjanya meningkat dua kali lipat jika sedang berdua. Hyukjae juga suka mengecup-ngecup bibir Donghae saat keduanya akan tidur. Donghae memang tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia malah senang mendapati istrinya yang sedikit agresif. Tapi tetap saja Donghae khawatir dengan sang istri.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu meraih ponselnya, menatap wajah manis sang istri yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. Mengusapnya sayang seakan tengah mengusap wajah sang istri. Berinisiatif untuk menelepon Hyukjae, Donghae menekan nomor yang sudah sangat di hafalnya. Namun saat ia akan mendial nomor tersebut, ia urungkan kembali niatnya. Sejam lalu ia baru saja menelepon Hyukjae dan menanyakan keadaan sang istri dan di jawab dengan baik-baik saja oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Ia berusaha berpikir positif. Istrinya pasti baik-baik saja sekarang. Hyukjae akan bilang padanya jika ada yang tak beres dengan kondisi lelaki manis itu. Manik mata Donghae tak sengaja melihat sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari spidol merah pada kalender di meja kerjanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum menawan. Sebentar lagi hari itu akan tiba. Hari yang telah menjadi sejarah dalam hidupnya bersama Hyukjae. Sebuah tanggal bersejarah di bulan bersejarah.

"Terima kasih baby,"

.

.

.::Happiness::.

.

.

Hyukjae memandang cemas ke arah dokter yang sedang memeriksanya. Sejak tadi dokter itu hanya memeriksa perut dan denyut jantungnya berulang kali. Apa ada yang salah dengan perut dan jantungnya? Ia merasa ia tak sakit perut dan tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Silahkan bangun tuan Lee, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucap sang dokter kemudian duduk di kursi miliknya yang berada di sebelah ranjang pasien.

Hyukjae menuruti perintah sang dokter. Ia turun dari ranjang pasien di bantu oleh Sungmin. Ya, Hyukjae memang ke rumah sakit dengan Sungmin-hyungnya-. Keduanya mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"Apa perut dan jantung saya baik-baik saja dok?" Tanya Hyukjae polos. sang dokter hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Menurut pemeriksaan urine, anda dinyatakan hamil Tuan Lee, setelah memeriksa perutmu dan denyut nadi serta jantungmu, kau memang sedang mengandung." Dokter yang bername tag Kim itu menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Jadi, selamat tuan Lee. Anda dinyatakan positif hamil dan usia kandungan anda sudah menginjak dua bulan,"

Hyukjae masih mematung, agak bingung dengan penjelasan sang dokter yang terkesan agak berbelit. Lelaki berparas manis itu tersadar ketika Sungmin menepuk punggung tangan dan bahunya.

"Hyung, aku sakit apa?" bingungnya. Ia menatap Sungmin penasaran.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Hyukjae. "Kau tak sakit Hyuk, kau hamil. Kau mengadung darah daging-mu dan Donghae. Kau akan menjadi ibu,"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Cairan bening turun begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Ia menatap sang dokter, meminta kepastian akan penjelasan Sungmin barusan, dan dibalas anggukkan mantap dari sang dokter. Hyukjae terisak pelan. Ia merasa terharu dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Penantiannya dan Donghae selama ini membuahkan hasil. Ia hamil. Ada nyawa hidup di dalam perutnya dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Baby, terima kasih sudah hadir untuk kami," Hyukjae mengusap sayang perutnya yang masih rata kemudian memeluk perutnya.

"Cha, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Hyukkie," Ujar Sungmin. Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia berterima kasih pada dokter Kim sbelum akhirnya kedua lelaki itu menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan sang dokter.

.

.

.::Happiness::.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya. ia turun dengan tergesa dari dalam mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Argh, padahal hari ini ia berencana pulang lebih awal tapi pekerjaannya di kantor menuntutnya untuk lembur. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tak perlu memeriksa dapur dan ruang tengah karena lampunya telah padam.

KRIEET!

Pelan-pelan Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya takut-takut jika Hyukjae sudah tidur dan akan terbangun nantinya. Benar saja. Di atas ranjang, Hyukjae sudah terlelap. Kening Donghae bertatut saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Hyukjae. Saat ini Hyukjae tidur hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja kebesaran miliknya dan memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Istrinya itu sedang tak ingin menggodanya kan? Pikirnya. Perlahan Donghae mendekat ke arah ranjangnya dengan terus menatap tubuh Hyukjae. Dengan susah payah ia menelan saliva-nya. sial, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terangsang hanya dengan memandang tubuh sang istri.

Merasa gerah, Donghae melepas dasi dan kemejanya, kemudian melepas celana kantornya hingga menyisakan baju kaos dalam dan bokser saja yang melekat di tubuhnya. Nafsu Donghae kian bertambah saat melihat bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan pelan ia menaiki ranjangnya dan membawa dirinya untuk memerangkap tubuh Hyukjae. Nafasnya kian memburu saat ia dekatkan bibirnya di bibir Hyukjae. Segera diraupnya bibir menggoda itu, melumatnya pelan, menghisapnya penuh nafsu dan menjilatinya seduktif.

"Eurmhh~" Hyukjae melenguh pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah sang suami yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Donghae yang mempermainkan bibirnya, tangan Donghae yang menggerayangi dada hingga perutnya dan lutut Donghae yang bermain dengan penis kecilnya di bawah sana.

"Nnghh, Haeeh, Aaah..." Hyukjae tak bisa tak mengerang dengan semua perlakuan Donghae padanya. Awalnya ia ingin menghentikan permainan Donghae namun kenikmatan yang Donghae suguhkan padanya tak bisa ia tolak. Ia menyukai semua perlakuan Donghae padanya dan ia tak bisa berhenti sampai ia mencapai titik ternikmatnya dan itu bisa ia dapatkan ketika Donghae memasukinya.

"Jangan Ah..mengodaku Haehh Mmhh..." Hyukjae menggigit keras bibirnya. Kini mulut Donghae tengah memanjakan nipplenya dan tangan Donghae yang memainkan penisnya. Ia tak tahan, ia ingin segera Donghae memasukinya. Ia tak suka jika Donghae terus-terusan menangguhkannya seperti ini.

"Haeeeh..."

"Ya baby?"

"Cepat lakukaaan~" rengek Hyukjae. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang suami. Ia meraup ganas bibir Donghae dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae.

"Hei, kau agresif sekali baby," ujar Donghae saat tautan keduanya terlepas. Hyukjae tak mejawab, ia sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena aksinya yang mencium Donghae dan berakhir dengan lumatan ganas oleh Donghae.

"Cepat lakukan Haee~"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar rengekkan Hyukjae. Ia mengecup bibir Hyukjae sebentar kemudian mempersiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang Hyukjae.

"Bersiaplah baby," Donghae mengocok penisnya sebentar kemudian memposisikan ujung penisnya di depan lubang Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit mendesis karenanya.

"Eungh, Haeeh..."

"Bertahanlah, akan masuk sedikit lagi baby," Donghae semakin memasukkan penisnya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil ia berikan pada wajah Hyukjae.

JLEB!

CROOTT!

Bersamaan dengan sempurnanya penyatuan tubuh keduanya, Hyukjae-pun mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya. Cairan spermanya membasahi dada telanjang Donghae.

"Kau tak adil baby, aku baru masuk kau sudah keluar," gurau Donghae, ia tetap diam tak berniat untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Hyukjae tak menjawab apapun. Ia tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu pasca klimaks pertamanya. Sedikit kecewa karena Donghae tak kunjung bergerak, Hyukjae berinisiatif menggerakkan sendiri pinggulnya. Ck, sepertinya kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar agresif. Bahkan ia melupakan apa yang harusnya ia beritahukan pada Donghae.

Donghae sedikit terkejut karena perbuatan Hyukjae. Ia hanya terdiam menikmati remasan-remasan lubang Hyukjae pada penisnya.

"Haeeh...bergerak Nghh..."

Seakan tersadar, Donghae segera menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya lelaki itu hanya bergerak perlahan, lama-kelamaan gerakannya menjadi semakin liar menyodok lubang sang istri.

"Ah, disanah ah..Haeh...lebih cepat Ah...Ah!"

Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Lelah dengan posisinya, ia kemudian berbaring di sebelah Hyukjae dan menghadapkan Hyukjae padanya. Ia angkat sebelah kaki Hyukjae dan disampirkan di atas pinggangnya sedang sebelah kakinya sendiri ia selipkan di antara kedua kaki Hyukjae. Donghae kembali bergerak menyodok lubang Hyukjae dengan posisi keduanya yang berbaring berhadapan.

Sesekali kecupan ringan serta lumatan ia berikan pada bibir cherry Hyukjae.

"Haeeh, aku Ah...sampai Ah...Haehh!"

Donghae yang mengerti segera membantu sang istri untuk mencapai klimaks keduanya. tangannya cepat mengocok penis sang istri seirama dengan gerakkan pinggungnya.

"AAHHH!"

Desah keduanya bersamaan. Hyukjae mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua dan Donghae mencapai klimak pertamanya pada malam ini. Hyukjae tak bergerak. Ia sibuk meraup oksigen dengan mata terpejam. Terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda baby, kau terlihat hebat malam ini," bisik Donghae lembut. Ia usap peluh di wajah Hyukjae dan memperbaiki kemeja Hyukjae-yang sebenarnya miliknya-yang terlihat kusut.

"Kau bahkan mengenakan kemejaku. Berniat menggodaku sejak awal eoh?" kekeh Donghae. ia menggigit kecil ujung hidung Hyukjae. Hyukjae tetap tak menjawab. Ia semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Jaljjayo baby," bisik Donghae lembut kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae.

.

.

.::Happiness::.

.

.

Malam berikutnya, Hyukjae berdiri di balkon kamarnya sembari memeluk perutnya. Ia tengah menunggu Donghae yang tengah membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Lelaki manis itu semakin mengeratkan baju hangatnya saat angin kencang bertiup. Senyumnya terukir saat ia mengelus perutnya yang agak sedikit berisi.

"Baby, biarkan kau menjadi kado untuk appa-mu nanti. Eomma akan memberi tahu appa-mu di waktu yang tepat," gumam Hyukjae.

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Udara semakin dingin, bagaimana jika kau sakit?" Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang, menyalurkan kehangatan pada sang istri. Kedua tangan Donghae melingkar sempurna di perut Donghae dan sedikit mengusap perut itu.

Hyukjae merasa hangat dalam dekapan Donghae, ia menyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya pada bahu dan dada Donghae sedang Donghae menempelkan dagunya di bahu sebelah Hyukjae.

"Hae,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau akan senang jika kita akan mempunyai anak?"

Donghae terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang tampak tersenyum manis dari arah samping.

"Tentu saja baby, aku akan sangat senang jika Tuhan memberikannya untuk kita," jawab Donghae lembut. Sedikitnya ia akan merasa khawatir Hyukjae akan sedih jika mereka telah berbincang soal ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda, wajah Hyukjae terlihat senang. Istrinya itu terus saja tersenyum dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit lega.

"Kau ingin kita mengadopsi anak hm?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati,

Hyukjae menghadap Donghae dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Hae, aku ingin mempuanyai anak dari rahimku dan dari sperma milikmu," pipi Hyukjae merona saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Donghae terkekeh kemudian memeluk tubuh Hyukjae sayang.

"Kita akan mendapatkannya baby," ucap Donghae lembut. "Baby, besok hari jadi kita bukan? Kau ingin apa dariku?" Tanya Donghae. senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya.

"Aku tak perlu apapun Hae, cukup kau yang selalu berada di sisiku," Hyukjae tersenyum lembut.

"Apa besok kita perlu bercinta beberapa ronde? Bercinta yang panas dan menggairahkan,"

PLETAK!

"AWW!" Hyukjae menjitak keras kepala Donghae yang terus saja berpikiran mesum.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Hyukjae. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh pada Hyukjae.

"Besok malam kita berkencan, bagaimana?" Ajak Hyukjae antusias.

"Tak perlu Hae, besok kita makan malam di rumah saja. Aku akan membuat menu istimewa untuk kita berdua. Dan aku akan memberikan kado istimewa padamu,"

"Kado istimewa? Apakah itu tubuh indahmu baby?"

Hyukjae sudah siap melayangkan satu jitakkan lagi pada Donghae namun dengan cepat Donghae menahan tangan mulus itu kemudian mengecupnya.

"Sudah larut baby, sebaiknya kita tidur. Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat meskipun badanmu sedikit berisi sekarang," ucap Donghae sembari meneliti tubuh sang istri.

"Jadi kau tak suka?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu baby, kau terlihat semakin seksi," Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae dan Hyukjae hanya memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Cha, ayo masuk ke dalam." Ajak Donghae kemudian menuntun Hyukjae ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

.

.::Happiness::.

.

.

**18 Juli pukul 21.00**

Hyukjae duduk manis di meja makan menunggu Donghae yang sebentar lagi akan pulang. Sesekali lelaki manis itu melirik jam tangannya, menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang Donghae buang karena keterlambatannya. Sedikit mendesah sebal, Hyukjae menopang dagunya.

Pukul 21.06, deru mesin mobil terdengar dari luar rumah dan itu membuat mata jernih Hyukjae berbinar. Kembali ia memperbaiki duduknya bersiap menjamu mata Donghae dengan paras cantiknya.

"Selamat malam Hae," sapa Hyukjae ceria saat melihat sang suami berjalan ke arahnya. Donghae yang mendapat sambutan dari sang istri segera menghampiri sang istri. Kecupan dengan sedikt lumatan di bibir ia hadiahkan kepada istri manisnya.

"Happy anniversary baby, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini." Ucap Donghae tulus. Sekali lagi ia kecup bibir cherry Hyukjae kemudian beralih mengecup kening Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi bagian hidupku Hae, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu baby, Nah bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang. aku lapar,"

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar rengekan Donghae yang begitu tak cocok dengannya. Donghae memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan Hyukjae dan menatap sang istri.

"Sebelum makan, aku ingin memberimu hadiah," Donghae mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna silver dari saku jasnya.

"Kalung?" Tanya Hyukjae saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Ne, itu kalung khusus baby, hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Aku memesannya khusus untukmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum hangat pada Donghae. "Gomawo Hae-ah, aku juga punya hadiah untukmu,"

"Ah benar, aku lupa. Tapi bisakah kita makan dulu? Aku lapar. Aku butuh tenaga untuk memuaskanmu nanti,"

"YAK! Hadiahmu bukan tubuhku! Dasar bodoh!" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Donghae hanya bisa meringis mendengar amarah Hyukjae. Ia menarik kursinya ke sebelah Hyukjae kemudian mengecup bibir yang mengerucut itu sekilas.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Apa hadiahmu hm?" Tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae memandang mata Donghae sebentar, ia meraih tangan Donghae dan meletakkannya di perutnya. "Ini hadiah untukmu Hae," Hyukjae tersenyum bahagia. Donghae terdiam. Ia bingung dengan kalimat Hyukjae.

"Aku hamil Hae, aku mengadung darah daging kita, terhitung sejak dua bulan lalu," Jelas Hyukjae. Mata Donghae melebar. Ia harap ia tak salah dengar sekarang.

"Hyukkie, kau tak bercanda kan?"

"Ahni Hae, aku tengah mengandung anak kita, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi eomma dan kau akan menjadi appa,"

Air mata Donghae luruh begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia tarik tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan hati-hati dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Terima kasih baby, ini adalah hadiah paling indah untukku, ini adalah hari jadi paling membahagiakan untukku,"

Hyukjae membalas pelukkan Donghae. ia pun tak bisa menahan air mata haru-nya. meskipun mata keduanya menangis, namun bibir keduanya melengkungkan senyum bahagia.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya baby?" Tanya Donghae saat pelukkan keduanya terlepas.

"Sejak siang hari saat kau menggagahiku waktu itu, ehm waktu aku memakai kemejamu," jawab Hyukjae polos.

"MWO?! Jadi waktu itu kau sudah hamil?"

"Iya, bukankah sudah ku bilang bayi kita sudah dua bulan di sini?" Hyukjae menunjuk perutnya.

"Aigoo, kau ini, untung saja bayi kita tidak apa-apa,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hyukjae bertanya penasaran.

"Aish, aku takut bayinya akan sakit jika aku bermain kasar padamu,"

"Kau hanya kasihan pada bayi kita? Tidak kasihan denganku?" suara Hyukjae terdengar bergetar. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya berbicara.

"Bukan begitu baby, kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu hm?" Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung Hyukjae yang agak bergetar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae, hiks" Hyukjae membenamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Happy anniversary Hyukkie baby, selamat hari jadi untuk kita. Semoga hubungan kita abadi untuk selamanya. Saranghae my Hyukkie baby,"

.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

Yeaaaah Happy Haehyuk's day 0908.

Ini belum terlambatkan? Yeaah ini spesial anniversary haehyuk, ah juga haehyuk's day. Sudahlah tak usah pusing dengan itu. hahahahaha #plak

Sebenarnya ini project untuk anniversary haehyuk 1807 kemarin, tapi telat akunya hiks. Untungnya masih sempet dan tanggal 0908 haehyuk's day (meski lewat sehari, sekarang tanggal 10 hiks) tapi gpp lah. Yeaaaaay happy haehyuk's day #tiuptrompet

Yoyoyoyo, yang selalu neror aku, yang selalu nagih aku buatin ff enceh sini keluar dari persembunyian. Ku dah buatin no #tunjukatas.

Ini spesial untuk semua readers saya tercinta tanpa terkecuali kkkk.

Saya bukan orang mesum ok? Hahahahaha

Ah satu lagi, ff ini memang saya persembahkan untuk readers saya tercinta, terutama yang suka nagih dan neror saya (sadar diri ya siapa aja itu :p ). Ff ini juga saya persembahkan spesial pake telor untuk eonni-ku tersayang. Annyeong Hachi eon, Happy anniversary ya eon, masih jauh sih tapi gpp ya kkkk, ini hadiah dari saeng hehehehehe.

Okeh, ini siap santap. Silahkan dinikmatiiii #bawakaburHyuk

Pay-pay #kissbye


End file.
